


How Incredible

by RobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Enjoy!, Just a little overview/summary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronLife/pseuds/RobronLife
Summary: The overview/summary (Kind of) of the Robron story





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its late at night and I just had an urge to write... Enjoy!

How incredible. How incredible is it that two boys from broken backgrounds can fix each other.

One who could never be who he really was and another who's chance was stolen.

Both of their fathers their main source of grief. Not the only, but large ones.

They aren't the same. In fact they're polar opposites.

A thirty year old closed off blond who has lived in a facade his whole life. He made his way through on charm and built up a life he thought he wanted, thought he _needed_. He was always in the shadow of another, never appreciated. _How could he be loved when all the love was taken?_ He’s kicked out of his own home and that's when the hell starts. He is alone and penniless with only the clothes on his back and the car he drove off in. Somehow, he found a way. Not his way but one that saved him from living on the streets. On this journey he met a beautiful woman. Rich. He worked for her father’s company. She dragged him back. He was finally settling into the life he had, granted, he wasn't going about it right. Half of his work ‘meetings’ were his next one night stand. She was rich and beautiful, but boring and knew nothing of him. He was always looking for fulfillment even if he didn't know it. He needed to secure his place with the money. They got engaged, although he had even had her sister. They dragged him back to the place where his hell began. The memories flooding back. His enemy happy and soon to be married to a girl whose life he tried to ruin. He was back with family. Back with the good, and back with the horrible. Dark thoughts slowly seep into his mind. His soon to be father in law was just as bad as his real father. Showed no appreciation and was always criticizing. He needed to prove him wrong…

A twenty five year old grumpy brunet who kept to himself in fear of burdening others. He was always living rough. At eight, he lost his childhood. Ten and twelve held no better. He was forced into his brooding ways. Forced to keep shut for fear of being seen as having weakness… and for fear of another blow. He was truly a misunderstood problem child. He was kicked out at sixteen and forced into the care of his mother who practically left him right before _his_ hell started. _Nobody knew. No one knows. Why don’t they know? How can they not see?_ Every move he made was a silent cry for help. All the crime, all the snappy remarks, all the truth he spit. No one understood and no one would ever understand. Slowly he learned his place in the village, in the people to whom he would call upon as his family in the future. He was still brooding and let his pain boil inside. A job at a garage after he dropped out of school. He had a ‘thing’ with a beautiful girl, younger than he was. He lost his virginity to her but was still hurting inside. The next girl was the same, until he tried to kiss her brother. He was fuming. They had been best mates. Not so much because he tried to kiss him but because he was messing people around. The next few years had him trying his best to suppress what he was. In his time at the village, he had gained a real father figure. He would never admit it but he loved the man. But, once he found out, there was no turning back. He tried to talk it out to no success. The brunet tried to flee only to be dragged back. He was wounded in side. He believed he shouldn't be alive. He had began to self harm. Eventually it reached the peak. He was found almost dead. Trying to gas himself. The physical pain more endurable than the emotional and mental. He made it out alive. Everyone was happy, except him. Things happen. He eventually was forced out of the bottomless pit of a closet he was trapped in. He became okay with himself and even had a boyfriend. Everything was great… until the one thing that made his empire crumble with one touch. The crash. The one person he was living for, wanting to die himself. He couldn't bare the life he was living. Paraplegic. Not in control. Would never be in control. He killed him. Mentally first then physically, by his wish. The pain lasted for what seemed like forever. He was even more broken now. _Good things don’t happen to bad people like him._ He takes the wrap for his friend. _He has no shot at a good life, anymore. He lost that at the age of eight. His best mate still had a shot._ He flees the country with the new toy he has found. France. France was great. Until. _Best friends, what are they for._ His best mate was at it again. Messing around. _He didn’t cover for you just so you could go down for something else. That’s not how this works._ He's forced out of hiding. He can’t hide forever. Soon the law catches up with him. But not for long though. Best mate… Nine months sentence in prison. _How many times can the world come crashing down?_

_Polar opposites_. They are day and night. Along their journeys, their paths crossed. It wasn't supposed to happen. The trouble they caused. The grief they inflicted. But it _felt_ so good. It was meant to be a fling. _They couldn't control it._ It wasn't meant to happen again. _But how could it not?_ No one was to find out. _But they did. They all did_. An affair can only go so far. The blond went insane with the love he held for the brunet. He loved the man so much he pushed himself to the brink of insanity, threatening to kill just so his life wouldn't crash all around him. _How could you… I built this life. I can’t love you. That’s not apart of the plan._ The brunet escapes by the skin of his teeth. But he isn't thanking anyone that he's still alive. That is not okay. He tells her. Mrs. Rich and beautiful wife of the blond man. He world crashes first and like an inferno, the blonds comes close after. The brunet’s world could have been built but crashed with the false hopes of something more. _There was nothing more._

Life moved fast and slowed down with quick changes of pace. They hardly talked anymore. They had no reason. They _killed_ each other. That is… until they realized, they were the only ones giving each other life.

Twenty five and the truth comes out. Because of him. _He couldn't be more thankful._ He tells his past affair first. He has to. The man saved his life and now he was sprinting straight into death’s cold dry palms. The family is next. He doesn't want anything to be done. The threat of his abusers life causes fret and action. The police. They believe his case might not be enough. It’s like going back through hell just for the _fun of it. There is nothing fun about it._ Every now and again he notices. He realizes no matter what, his blond hero is right beside him, or just supporting in the background. He won’t push boundaries but he knows the thoughts are there constantly. It’ hard to get through the trial. He hasn't seen his ‘hero’ for days. He pushes him away. But he speaks up for him. _The sort of person you want to be…_ those icy, cold eyes turn warm and expressive with one glance at him. _And to be with._ There are the words. That make his world crumble in a good way. All the hellish memories seem to fade for the split second they're sharing together. _He misses it. They both do._

He’s drinking a pint and talking with his mum when he walks in. The blond. They're left alone. The blond apologizes for his stupidity. _There will be plenty more of those to come._ He's about to leave and something needs to be done. _Fancy a beer?_ They're alone still. They talk and he can't help but make snarky remarks at all his past lover’s attempts at redemption. He isn't fazed. He’s moving closer. _I miss you he says._ The younger man wants to say he misses him too. But he can't. They talk and he's making promises but neither could care. Soon they're connected. Relearning each other. _Feeling_ each other. The magic is rekindled.

_Guilty_. That one word. _If they found him guilty, why is he feeling the guilt?_ Everyone is ecstatic. Except him. He still hurts. Still feels it. But the older man isn't being fooled. They stand outside the bar and drink alone. _The memories don't just go away._ The older man’s heart breaks into a million pieces. He’s just gotten him back, but he's already slipping away. He won’t let him, this time. He's made too many mistakes before.

Soon enough they're engaged. _How did this happen? How did the get happy?_ It seemed impossible all those years ago. But this is now. They've created hell for each other, but made it though. They know each of each other’s secrets. They are far from perfect but they fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces made for each other. Two broken people are able to fix each other more than anyone else. And now, they're building a new life, together. They’ve got a family and are raising a teen. Its fascinating.

Robert Sugden and Aaron Dingle have fixed each other. They have been through multiple hells and back, each one worse than the last. And they love each other.

_How incredible is that? How incredible._

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this little work xxx


End file.
